


Music to my Ears

by Princethekid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blind Lapis, F/F, Fluff, Musicians, One sided Yellow Diamond's Pearl/Peridot, Prodigies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princethekid/pseuds/Princethekid
Summary: Piano prodigy, Peridot, has been losing her muse to play music lately, so instead of of listening to her adopted sister's recital she decides to listen to the violinist by the lake.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at summaries. Just read it.

“First place winner for the Junior division Pianist class of Empire city Peridot Greene.”

“The winner of the Diamond Corporation piano competition, Miss Peridot Greene.”

“Congratulations to Miss Peridot Greene, winner of the Delmarva Youth Piano Competition.”

Once again I stood on stage while putting on my mask for all the cameras to take their photos as the faceless announcer handed me my award. I walked off stage to see all the other contestants talking and whispering behind my back. I then continued out of backstage into a sea of reporters and flashing lights, all asking me questions such as how I felt on my performance and what they should expect next of me. It wasn’t long before my adoptive mother Yvette Diamond came out with her daughter Yana Pearl Diamond, and started answering questions. 

“Miss Diamond what is it like having two musical prodigies,” one of the reporters asked. Yvette always took pride in me being a piano prodigy and Yana a violin prodigy. I tried and sneak out while Yvette answered the questions when I felt a tug on my arm. I looked and saw Yana holding onto me.

“Where are you going? The violin portion is about to start,” Yana said. 

“I’m gonna go out for a walk,” I said.

“Alone? Take Jasper with you it’s not a good idea for a thirteen year old to walk alone,” Yana said with a worried look on her face.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll just be by the lake,” I said as I walked off.

“You better be back for at least when I play,” Yana said. 

“I’ve already heard you play you’ll be fine.” I exited the doors and walked down toward the lake next to the amphitheater. I sat down at one of the benches along the side of the lake where no one was around to so I just watched as the birds flew by. Everything was so boring. Play a piece, win an award, answer questions, then repeat. The only time that things seemed to move was when I played, but lately the sound seemed to be fading. The notes used to dance around me as I played. Filling my ears with happiness or sadness depending on what I was trying to express. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back remembering the last time I played a song that really made me feeling anything.  _ River flows in you _ , I could hear it in my head. It was the last song my mom taught me before the crash. I remember after the first time I played that piece alone. Yana was freaking out on why I was crying but I couldn’t answer her. The song continued to play in my head as I notice something change to the song. It sounded right but something else was there. Something… lonely? I opened my eyes and realized tears had started to form. Somebody was playing the song. It was a violin. The more I heard the song the more I could see the notes again. That thing that was fading in my music, somebody else was doing it. I followed the music down to the dock and then I saw her. A blue hair violinist that dance along with the music as she played. She looked like she was my age. The lake reflected behind her and her tan skin as she swayed left and right her skirt following the movement. Her posture and form on how she was playing was so different then when Yana plays. Yana’s playing sounded so proper and precise. The sound of playing the piece to the exact score. To never stray from any note, but this girl the way she played. It wasn’t how the score was composed, but it sounded absolutely perfect. To be free from the chains that hold back the full piece. When the song finished she was facing the lake as I slowly clapped behind her.

“Ahh, who’s there?” she screamed as she quickly turned around. I saw that her both her eyes were white and foggy.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I just… I heard someone playing,” I said.as I slowly walked up to her.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s probably not very good,” she said.

“No it was … good,” I said. It wasn’t how the piece was supposed to sound but it was still beautiful. “Are you competing in the competition? The violinist portion is starting soon.” 

“What? Oh no I’d never be able to compete in one of those,”she said as she grabbed a pair of black sunglasses from her pocket and put them on. 

“Why not you sounded great?” I asked as she whistled out a golden retriever came running by me wearing a special harness when it clicked in my head. She was blind. 

“Thanks but I wouldn’t be able to follow the piece you know. I just kinda play how I want it to sound,” she said. “Any ways I should go it was nice talking to you. Come on Pumpkin.” She walked away as her guide dog lead her along the lake side. I stared at her watching her leave thinking about what she had said. To play a piece how I want to. A moment later Jasper was running down towards me.

“There you are Peridot what are you doing out here on your own?” she asked as she was panting from the running that she was doing.

“You and Yana worry too much I was just walking around,” I said as I shoved my hands back into my pockets and walked back to the amphitheater. 

“Well she is your sister and I am your cousin,” Jasper said as she followed behind me. 

“Yeah not really,” I said as I opened the door for my fifteen year old giant of a cousin in.

“Look Peri I know you don’t quite feel like family yet but we are now okay,” she said.

“You know ‘mom’ only adopted me for the publicity,” I retorted. My real parents had died in a car crash a little bit after I started getting recognition for my playing. It was about three years ago when that happened and Yevtte adopted me. Jasper just let out a sigh as we both headed to our seat next to Yvette. We listened to each violinist play, some decent, some not so much. Every time somebody played I couldn’t help but think that the girl from earlier was better. Even when Yana played and the crowd was in awe, but it still sounded hollow to me. After they had announced Yana the winner in the violinist portion of the competition. It was once again more pictures before Yvette actually took us home.

“Hey Peridot,” Yana asked “How did you think of my performance?” I looked at Yana as she beamed me a smile.

“You followed the score to a tee,” was what I said as she started giggling and started going off and telling me how nervous she was. I continued to watch out the window as I thought to myself, is that really a good thing? 

Once we got home I walked my practice room that Yvette had for me. Our house was definitely one for musicians. With Yvette as a music producer, Yana a violin prodigy, and me as a piano prodigy you could tell after looking around our house, it was not going to be normal. Even Jasper was a musician. She played guitar and the drums but she wasn’t quite at the level me and Yana were at, but she was an excellent tuner with her perfect pitch. Our house had four soundproof rooms, one for each of us filled with whatever we needed to maintain our instruments. I slide my hand across the keys playing each note as my hand glided over them. I started playing  _ the entertainer _ to warm up and was a relatively simple piece, but fun to play. As I was playing I saw myself on stage again and noticed that for a song that sounded so happy, it sounded so empty. I stopped in the middle of the piece. This didn’t sound right. The music wasn’t dancing. I looked down at my hands and thought again about what that girl had said. To play the score how I wanted to play it. I closed my eyes and started to play again but this time instead of the stage I saw myself in the middle of a meadow and that girl was there smiling and giggling. I started once again from the top but this time the girl was dancing around me still laughing. That’s when it happened I could see them the music again, the notes coming to life off the score dancing around us. I continued to play till the very last note where the girl turned to face me, but when I opened my eyes and saw Yana’s face in front of mine. I was immediately startled and fell back off the piano bench.

“Peridot! Are you okay?” Yana asked rushing to my side to help me up. 

“You startled me, what were you doing?” I asked.

“Well I was wondering if you could listen to me practice for my next competition. Then I saw you playing. It was different, but really good. I didn’t know you like  _ The entertainer _ so much,” she said. I got up from the floor and brushed myself off. 

“What makes you say that?” I asked 

“Because you were smiling the whole time when you were playing it,” She said. 

After that I went back to that dock everyday to see if she was there. It took a whole week for her to come back playing on the dock. This time she was playing  _ Castle on the Hill _ from  _ Ed Sheeran _ . I took a seat behind her in a patch of grass and layed down and closed my eyes. This time it was me and her driving down a long strip of road that was paved by the music she played. The music was so freeing as we swerved along the road, taking us to who knows where. Once she finished playing I sat up as she whistled out again and her dog was once again by her side. I don’t know what it was but the way she played it sounded so different. It sounded like how I used to play, when I remember playing for my real parents. I continued to come and listen for the next two weeks listening to her play as I was just mesmerized by the sound. Yana was always on my case about how I should stay home with her and how we should play together. I’ve never played with anyone. Not until week three when I decided to do something a little bit different. I showed up earlier than usual and brought an electronic keyboard with me. I started to think about what to play when only one song came to mind. My fingers started to dance across the keys and the first couple of notes started to play from  _ River flows in you _ . This place seemed to help her why not me? As I play I could feel it being different than when I played in my practice room. The song carried that same lonely feel than when that girl played, but all of a sudden that loneliness vanished as a violin accompaniment joined in. The sounds harmonized together carrying the sound around the whole lake. I peeked out of one of my eyes and saw her once again dancing around me as she played her violin. We both ended with her facing me with her violin in hand. 

“You didn’t tell me you played?” she said as she put her sunglasses back on.

“I didn’t get the chance,” I said.

“So it is you from three weeks ago,” She said. “I could kinda see that someone was listening but could tell who.”

“Your not blind?” I asked.

“Cataract in both my eyes. Not completely blind but might as well be,” she said as put her hand on the keyboard and swiveled around it to make sure she wouldn't bump into it. 

“When I heard you the first time I thought you sounded great so I came back to see if I could listen again,” I said.

“Oh a fan? Can’t see why? I’m not that good. Everything I go by I have to go by ear since you know,” sa said as she waved her hand in front of her face. 

“You don’t need eyes to hear that you have an amazing sound,” I said. Good thing she can’t see me because I could feel my face burning. A small blush crept onto her face as well.

“That’s sweet of you. I’m Lapis, Lapis Lazuli,” as she held her hand out infront of her. I took her hand and shook it. They were so soft aside from the calluses on her finger tips. 

“Peridot,” I said. “I should probably get out of your way. This is your spot to practice after all.” I scrambled to grab my keyboard as I felt Lapis stop me.

“Or we can play another song together?” she asked. “It was really fun playing with you, so why not another?” I watched her as she took off her sunglasses and drew her bow and started on her first couple of notes leading into  _ Sad Song  _ by  _ We the Kings.  _ The more I heard the more I couldn’t help myself but to join in and play with her. When we played together everything just seemed to harmonize so easily. I watched her play and how she was like me, we both close our eyes as we played. By the time we were done a small audience had formed behind us. Lapis put on her sunglasses again before whistling for her dog to come to her side. 

“It was really fun playing with you Peridot, but I have to go,” Lapis said as she grabbed the harness for her dog and began to walk away. I felt myself slightly deflate as I watched her leave. “Hey Peridot.” I turned to see Lapis calling back to me. “Be here next week?”

“Of course!” I called back.


	2. Leaving

After that I always head down to the docks and wait for Lapis to come by and play every week. Whenever I came from home I would always bring my keyboard, but other times time like after an interview or a press conference Yvette had set up, I would just listen. We continued this for two months of us just playing, listening to each other and talking. I got to learn that Lapis was born with cataracts, and how she lived with her uncle Greg here in Beach city. Even her guide dog Pumpkin seemed to like me barking once each time he saw me, and greeting me by nuzzling his head in my hand and licking my face. The closer we got the more I could hear my sound change. It felt so much more filled with lights and energy and most importantly it felt like back when I played with my real parents. This week it was a little bit special as I showed up earlier than usual and set up my keyboard. I slid my backpack off my shoulder and pulled out a light blue box that had a navy ribbon on it. I saw Lapis walking along with Pumpkin and violin in her other hand. When I saw that she was in ear shot I started playing a tune that everybody knew. I keep my eyes open for this piece since it was really simple as I played happy birthday on my keyboard. I saw a smile beam onto her face as she got closer to me. Pumpkin let out his usual bark as Lapis let him go and follow the sound of my keyboard. She reached out and her hand landed on the top of my head as she drifted down to my shoulder as I finished playing. Pumpkin came to my other side and nuzzled against my hand again before going to lay down in the grass. 

“Happy Birthday Lapis,” I said as I turned to face her while taking her hand into mine. 

“Thanks Peridot,” Lapis said “That was really sweet of you to remember.”

“Yeah I actually got you something,”I said as I placed the light blue box into her hand.

“Peridot, you didn’t have to,” She said as she handed me her violin and she opened her gift. She stuck her hand in and pulled out a book. “Peridot I think you might have forgot something.” she said as she felt around the book.

“Open the book goof,” I said. As she opened the book and felt the pages. A gasp hit her throat. Inside the book were special pages that I made with a 3D printer that had music scores of some of the songs I thought she would like attached to some stiffer paper. “You like it?”

“Peridot this is amazing. I can actually feel the music,” she said as she flipped through the pages and felt each and everyone of them. 

“I figured if you couldn’t see the score I could help you feel them,” I said as I rubbed the back of my head. Lapis smile grew on her face.

“Can you play one?,” she asked as she opened the book to a random page and held it out to me.  _ A Thousand Years  _ by  _ Christina Perri.  _ I first played it for her as she followed along the score dragging her fingers along the page as I play. Once I was done playing I noticed that Lapis’s smile had faded and was replaced that looked so lonely. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. Lapis tensed up a bit and relaxed.

“Nothing’s wrong that was just really beautiful,” she said as she got up with her violin in hand. “Come on, let’s try it together.” We continued to play as I told her what certain things in the book was like which articulation did what and so forth. I lost track of how much time we were spending with each other, I didn’t notice till the sun started to set.

“It’s getting pretty late I should get going,” I said as I started to pack up my keyboard as Lapis held onto my shoulder. 

“Yeah, see you next week?” Lapis asked as she whistled for Pumpkin. 

“Actually I can’t next week, my adopted sister Yana’s has a recital on the other side of town,” I said.

“No you have to come,” Lapis said as her grip on my shoulder tightened. I jumped at the sudden reaction as I looked up at Lapis and notice she was crying.

“Hey Lapis what’s wrong?” I said as I stood up brushing her tears away.

“Please… just be here next week,” as she leaned into my shoulder and started sobbing. “Please.” I felt something in my chest ting with pain as I heard her whisper her second please.

“Okay Lapis I’ll be here,” I said as I hugged her. We stayed like that for a while till we both had to leave. Once I got home Yana was pacing back and forth in the living room as I walked in. 

“Where have you been?” She yelled. I was startled by her yelling. “It ‘s already dark out you shouldn’t be out so late,”

“I was with a friend,” I said as I made my way to my practice room. 

“A real friend wouldn’t let you be out so late. Do you know how worried we’ve been?” She scream as I looked over at Jasper who was just flipping through channels on the TV. Jasper saw me and just gave me a shrug before continuing to flip through channels.

“Real worried,” I said dryly as I put my keyboard away in my practice room.

“Yeah. Peridot, we are prodigies people recognize us we shouldn’t just go wandering around,” she said. “And what were you doing with a keyboard you should be practicing at home like me.” 

“I was just playing with my friend,” I said as I walk past her and sat down on the couch next to Jasper.

“You were playing with someone?!” she gasped as she stood in front of me. 

“Yeah, she’s a violinist like you,” I said as I tried to lean to the side to see the TV. That seemed to tick her off.

“I’ve known you for years and we haven’t played with each other for the past three years and now your telling me that you’ll play with some random person,” she screamed. “We are both prodigies. If you should be playing with anyone it should be me.” It could of been how Yana said or the fact she was yelling, but I felt my blood boil as she called Lapis a ‘random person’.

“She’s not a random person she’s my friend,” I screamed back at her as I was now standing. Yana was taken back from my screaming. Tears formed in the corner of Yana’s eyes as she ran off to her room and slammed the door shut. I looked over at Jasper who was just watching what had happened, staring at me.

“It’s not my fault. She just a worry wart and who cares who I play with,” I said. “She’s being over dramatic.” I slumped back onto the couch.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you yell,” Jasper said.

“Well Lapis isn’t a random person,” I said. 

“She that blue hair chick?” Jasper asked. I turned and faced Jasper with a quizzical look.

“How-” 

“I’ve seen you play near the lake once or twice with her,” Jasper said with her eyes still glued to the screen. “She’s cute.”

“Dude!” I yelled. The nerve for Jasper to say that, Lapis was my friend. 

“What? It’s true,” Jasper said. I would admit that Lapis was definitely physically attractive… and really nice … and funny… and a really good violinist, but she was my best friend.

“That’s… my….best friend,” I said as I felt my face begin to burn up and my voice dying with each word. Jasper smirked.

“Right just friends.” We continued to watch TV until I finally decided to call it a night, with Jasper’s words still leaving thought in my head. 

The next morning I saw Yvette sitting in the dining room with her coffee with Yana eating cereal while Jasper was cooking breakfast. 

“Yvette next Thursday would it be okay for me to not go to Yana’s recital,” I asked. Yana dropped her spoon and stared at me. 

“Why is that Peridot?” Yvette asked without looking up from her tablet she was scrolling through. 

“Well I am supposed to meet a friend that day,” I said. Yana immediately shot up from her seat.

“Absolutely not. You have to be there,” Yana cried. 

“Yana sit back down,” Yvette said. Yana sat back down in her seat with her hands folded on her lap. “Peridot, Yana is right. Right after Yana recital we are to have a press conference on the release on your first album.”

“But Yvette please this is really important. Can’t you do this press conference without me? You answer all the questions anyway. I'm just going to sit there,” I asked. I could see Yana’s hard forming a fists. I don’t see why she was getting angry. I was still mad at her for last night. 

“True but we will be releasing your album there and you will be doing a live signing,” Yvette said as she sipped her coffee.

“But-.”

“No buts Peridot. This is for your future and you are going to be at Yana’s recital,” Yvette said as she got up and left to her office. I let out a sigh as I sat down across from Yana who then shot me a glare and put her bowl in the sink and stormed to her room. 

“What am I gonna do?” I said as I slumped down onto the table. Jasper took Yana’s old spot with a plate full of pancakes 

“Why do you have to meet your friend?” Jasper asked as she took a big bite out of her stack of pancakes.

“I don’t know but I have to. I told her I’d be there,” I said. 

“Well that sucks but I guess you and your friend are just gonna have to suck it up,” she said continuing to munch down on her pancakes. I looked up at Jasper for a second and then realized something.

“Or my cousin who just turned sixteen last month and has her license can drive me?” I asked with pleading eyes. Jasper looked up from her pancakes see me stare at her.

“Oh no if I have to sit through Yana’s recital so do you,” She said.

“Come on you only come with us to make sure that our instruments are tuned before we perform. Plus we can skip out on Yana performance and be back in time for the album signing. Please Jasper I’ll do anything,” I pleaded. Jasper sat and thought about it for a second and looked at me.

“Anything?” she asked as a mischievous grin grew on her face. I knew I was probably going to regret this, but it was for Lapis.

“Anything.”

“Your going to do the rest of my music theory homework for a month,” she said. I groaned since all three of us hated music theory.

“Fine,” I said.

“Wow you must really like this girl if your really willing to do more music theory,” Jasper said as she continued eating her breakfast. 

“I don’t like her like that. We’re just friends,” I screamed as I went to my practice room. I could hear Jasper snicker as I left the table.

The rest of the week past by like a blur, with me practicing, Jasper coming in to tune my piano, school and getting things ready for my album release. The only thing that was different from this week and the rest was that Yana seemed to be avoiding me. Anytime I caught her staring at me at first she would look sad then furious and then just turn away and walk off. The week came by and we were at the concert hall across town. Yvette had already went there early to talk with the building manager and staff to make sure everything was in place, while me and Yana rode with Jasper to the hall later. Once we got there Yvette was standing near the entrance to greet us.

“Excellent you’re finally here. Jasper quickly now make sure Yana’s violin is tune, Yana head backstage and Peridot with me,” Yvette said. Jasper and Yana rushed off into the building and I was with Yvette as she talked to some staff members about finishing touches. Once she shooed them off with their jobs she turned to me. “Peridot as a promotion for your album at the end of Yana’s recital you will be playing the  _ Dvorak Symphony no. 9 – 4th movement.  _ Then we’ll move onto the press conference.” I stopped walking.

“What do you mean I’ll be playing I have to meet my friend remember,” I said.

“Are you still on that? Peridot this is for you I’ve put a lot of work behind your album release this will be excellent publicity,” she said.

“But I was gonna skip Yana’s recital,” I said.

“Skip Yana’s recital? Peridot don’t be ridiculous, you can meet your little friend tomorrow,” Yvette said as she started to walk away. 

“No,” I said. Yvette stopped and turned towards me. 

“What was that?” Yvette said in a low cold voice.

“I-I’m going to meet my friend,” I said. Yvette glared down at me which was pretty easy given my 4”10 stature against her 6”3. 

“You listen here. I am your mother and I am doing what’s best for my daughter’s future. You are going to be play today after Yana recital and that’s final,” She said. When I heard that I wasn’t sure what it was but something in me just snapped.

“My mother?! You’re not my mother! My mother died three years ago! If anything you’re more like an agent wanting me to do this or that. Not even asking me what I want. Have you ever thought that maybe I would want to be normal for once. No normal kid has to go to a press conference once a week and no normal kid has a freaking album. Every song on that album I can tell you that there is nothing special about them. I remember playing them how robotic it felt. Each note sounding mute, but all you wanted to do was release it out as a fourteen year old prodigy comes out with an album. How many people can say that right? And I know that you hear it too,” I yelled. Yvette was stunned looking at me shouting at her like that. A small crowd of the staff formed around us as well as Jasper and Yana when they heard the yelling. “Maybe if you actually saw me as your daughter instead of a client you’d actually notice that lately my music has lost it sound and that it’s lost it for a while. Why don’t you think I don’t play with anyone? Because when I hear it it’s all just mute notes, but you wouldn’t realize that would you because your just some… some clod!” I quickly spun around and ran off towards the parking lot.

“Peridot…” I heard Yana cry out as I ran past her. What the heck did I just do? I just shouted at Yvette Diamond, one of the most famous music producers in the world. Where was I going to go? Just as I was running through the parking lot a car pulled up in front of me. I fell backwards and looked up to see Jasper rolling down the window.

“Get in,” she said. I opened the door and hopped in the car and Jasper left the concert hall. We sat there in silence until Jasper decided to break it. “That was some speech.”

“Yeah,” I said. 

“Wanna talk about it?” she asked.

“Not really.” I continued to watch the buildings go by.

“Okay maybe with your girl,” she said as she took off. I looked at the time and noticed I was late to meeting Lapis due to my fight with Yvette. Hopefully she’d understand. Once Jasper pulled over to the lake I started walking over to our spot. As I got closer I noticed something. There was no music. Lapis wasn’t playing. I started to run to our spot to see if she was still there, but once I got there I saw her crying holding something.

“Lapis,” I yelled as I rushed to her side. Her head shot up and called out. 

“Peridot?” Lapis sniffled out. I took her hand and lead it to my face. She pulled me into a hug and started sobbing into my shirt. “Your here. I thought you weren’t going to show.” 

“I promised you,” I said. I wrapped my arms around her waist. “Lapis, what’s wrong?”

“I’m scared,” Lapis said as she held onto me tighter.

“Lapis I don’t get it what’s going on?” I asked. Her hands moved to cup each of my cheeks and rested her forehead on mine. 

“I have to leave,” she muttered out. I froze still looking at her. “I’m going back to my mom across the country. They have a special doctor there that can fix my eyes. I’m going to see again.” 

“That’s good news isn’t it?” I said. “Once your surgery is done you’ll come back and…” 

“I’m not coming back,” she said. I felt my heart drop.

“What?” I said.

“Once my eyesight is fixed I’m going to be living with my mom. I’m not going to be coming back,” She said as tears fell down her eyes. “I don’t want to leave you.” she started sobbing again. I didn’t know what to say. It was great that she would get her eyesight back again, but my best friend was leaving me. My only friend, my only… Lapis. I wanted to yell and scream with how frustrated I was, but I felt her hands tremble as she was holding my face. I could tell she was beyond terrified. She probably hated this more than me. We both heard a car honk from where the road was. I saw a white van with a large balding guy with a mullet standing next to it and Pumpkin sitting next to him. “That’s probably my uncle Greg. I have to go. Walk with me?” she asked. She looped her arm around mine as I walked her towards the van. We walked in silence dreading each step closer to Lapis leaving. Her uncle hopped into the driver's seat as we got closer and Pumpkin ran up to me whimpering nudging his head into my other hand. I helped Lapis into the van and she rolled down the window facing my direction. Tears still running down her beautiful face, and all I could hear was the last song we played together.

“A thousand years,” I said.

“Hmm?” Lapis sniffled. 

“That was the last song we played together, and I will wait a thousand years to play with you again,” I said. I step back from the van as her uncle took off down the street. As the van got smaller and smaller I could feel my own waterfalls coming. I walked back to Jasper who are leaning against her car talking on the phone. Once she saw me she immediately stopped and hung up the phone.

“What’s with tears?’ she asked. As she ran up towards me wiping my tears with her sleeve.

“She’s gone,” I said. “She’s leaving to have surgery done, but she’s not coming back.” Jasper patted my back in comfort as she lead me to the car.

“Well if it makes you feel any better I was just on the phone with auntie. She said you don’t have to go back for the signing. She cancelled the album. She also said… sorry.” I watched the building move past one by one think about how I met Lapis. I put my hands in my pocket and felt something there. I pulled out the thing that Lapis was holding it was a small green box. I opened it and saw a necklace with a note charm on it. Then a thought hit me.

“Actually Jasper can I borrow your phone. I need to call Yvette,” I said.


	3. Reunion

Five years. It’s been five years since Lapis left. After that me and Yvette had a talk about what I wanted to do for the future. I still played piano but only when Yvette asked me if I wanted to. All the album plans, press conferences, and recitals they all stopped. Yana seemed to distance herself from me after that day and not asking me… well anything really. It took a good year or so to kind of talk to each other again, but it wasn’t the same as before. In the end I release one album but not with my name. I went under the name Gem and release a collection of all the songs I’ve ever played with Lapis. It was a lot of paperwork with all the copyright law on each song that we played together. Once it was released it was a huge success with people constantly asking who was Gem and when would they release more or when was there a concert. Every now and then when I felt up to it I would release a single that always hit the top charts. Yvette would always say nothing of my involvement with Gem, so throughout the rest of my highschool years I was able to be a normal kid again. I ended up being friends with a girl with long lavender hair named Amethyst, a tall short cut orange haired girl named Pearl, and a quiet afro hair girl named Garnet. It was nice to hang out with them even though they were all huge fans of Gem and would sometimes go off squealing about them, well mostly Pearl and Amethyst. Now that we were nineteen the three of them formed a band calling themselves the Crystal Gems. They had a few gigs here and there and were actually decent, but I thought everything was decent or alright now a days. All music, rock, pop, classical, jazz, they all sounded like something was missing since Lapis left. The only time that the music would dance and sing again was when I thought back to when I played with Lapis. So here I am sitting in a car with the three of them as they invited me out to a club that they were playing in tonight.

“Come on Peri we even got a special guest coming out tonight,” Amethyst said. 

“Yeah our friend cross country got accepted to the same university as you here. She flew in last night and is joining us on stage tonight,” Pearl said as she was driving. I was sitting in the back with Amethyst while Garnet was in shotgun. 

“I don’t know I was going to hang out with Jasper tonight,” I said, as we drove to my house. “Besides I gotta get ready for move in day at school.”

“It’ll be fine knowing you, you probably have everything packed already,” Amethyst said as they pulled into my driveway. Just as I got out Jasper had also pulled into the driveway. “Yo Jasper wanna watch us on stage tonight,” Amethyst shouted. 

“Cool I’m down,” Jasper said excitedly. 

“There you go problem solved,” Amethyst said.

“We’ll see you tonight Peridot,” Ganet said holding out a fist bump for me. I bumped her and waved goodbye and walk into the house with Jasper. 

“Sweet time to get ready,” Jasper said as she went up to her room passing Yana along the way. 

“Ready for what?” Yana asked.

“Me and Jasper are gonna watch watch my friend's gig tonight,” I said as I took a seat down on the couch. Yana gave me the side eye as I said that.

“I see,” Yana said as she went off to her practice room. I figured that there was still a couple of hours before me and Jasper would have to head out so I walked into my practice room with now also had a keytar, drumset, guitar, and a few other percussion instruments. I sat down at my piano and started playing one of my friends songs  _ We are the Crystal Gems _ . I closed my eyes and imagined myself with my friends and Lapis standing on the beach playing and laughing together. As the music plays and harmonized with our laughter. I ended up playing quite a bit until Jasper came in and tapped my shoulder.

“Ready?” She asked. I nodded and we got up and started to head out the door and saw Yana all dressed up by the door. “Oh yeah Yana’s coming along to.”

“Really?” I asked. Yana was never the type to go to clubs like this. 

“I figured it would be a good expansion on my musical horizons,” she said. As she walked towards the car. I looked down at my clothes and which was an unbuttoned black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a white beater and black jeans along with my necklace that Lapis gave me. I grabbed my green puffy vest and headed towards the car and as in the back. The ride to the club was short and easy since Amethyst had put my name on a list to get us in quickly which was pretty lucky since it looked like it was going to rain soon. Once we were Jasper immediately went to the dance floor while I made my way to the bar. I felt a tug on the back of my vest looking to see Yana looking around like a lost puppy. 

“Come on,” I said as I took her hand and guided her to the bar. I waved over at the bartender who made his way over. “What do you want?” I asked Yana.

“Umm something easy to drink?” she more asked then said. It was pretty funny to see Yana so shy and unsure of herself. She usually carried an air of confidence around her.

“What can I get you?” the bartender asked.

“I’ll take a Corona and one screwdriver,” I said. The bartender nodded and quickly pulled out the drinks and handed them to me. I gave Yana the screwdriver as I took the beer. “I’m gonna go greet my friends.” I began to walk off when another tug came from the back of my vest.

“Actually Peridot I need to talk to you,” Yana said. I set myself back leaning against the bar.

“What?” I asked. It’s been a while since me and Yana actually talk. Most of the time we only talked when we had to. 

“Peridot, do you remember before mom adopted you? How we meet?” she asked. I thought back to when we were younger and I still had my parents.

“Yeah it was after one of my piano competitions. You were backstage freaking out how your pianist didn’t show,” I said.

“Yeah and you offered to play with me for my portion of the competition. We were the only ones that had two kids playing. Everybody else had an adult accompany them,” she giggled. “We used to play together. And then your parents…”

“Yeah. I know,” I said as I sipped my beer looking out to the crowd. 

“When we used to play together you we’re always so happy and it was so great playing with you then. I want to play with you again Peridot,” Yana said look at me holding my hand.

“I don’t know Yana,” I said as I took my hand back looking down at my beer. Yana started listing off reasons why it would be a good idea to play together again. I looked back out to the crowd when I saw it. A very familiar tuffle of blue hair. 

“We wouldn’t even have to play in public just-”

“I’m sorry Yana I have to go,” I said as I rushed into the dance floor. I heard Yana call out to me but I know I saw her. Even if she was across the country that had to be her. The music from the DJ died and I bumped into Jasper on the dance floor. 

“Hey where’s Yana?” Jasper asked. 

“I saw her,” I said.

“Yeah where?” Jasper asked again. A long guitar riff was coming out from backstage. 

“No I saw Lapis,” I said. Jasper’s eyes nearly popped out. Jasper quickly looked around.

“She’s not here Per,” Jasper said. Just then the lights flashed and out came my friends with Pearl on the bass, Amethyst on the drums, Garnet singing and their younger friend Steven on guitar. 

“Good evening we are the Crystal gems and tonight we will be joined by none other than our good friend Lapis Lazuli,” Garnet said into the mic. My heart stopped for a second as I saw her step out from behind the curtain.

“Peridot,” I heard someone call out and grab my arm, but my gaze was fixated on the one on stage. Her hair was still blue but now had an undercut to it. She was definitely taller and more beautiful than I remembered. She was in a long blue skirt that reminded me of the time we first met and a crop top with a leather jacket over it. The tugging on my arm continued. I took a peek and saw Yana looking at me with fear in her eye as her gaze went up to Lapis. Once Lapis started playing her eyes closed and the whole room changed as a new sound took over the room. A sound coming from Lapis violin. Her playing now was even more perfect than before. The whole audience was entranced by the dancing violinist that took over the stage. She would twirl and spin across the stage and I closed my eyes and listened. The melody started so happy and sweet as I saw a younger Lapis and me playing back on our dock together, but slowly as I saw the sun setting around us the music Lapis to tears. Back to when we said goodbye. I saw and older Lapis watching the two younger versions of ourselves. I walked up to the older Lapis as I put my hand on her shoulder where she turned to face me. I opened my eyes and saw two beautiful blue eyes staring back at me as I held onto my necklace as the last note played. I could see the shock in her eyes as a smile appeared on her face as the crowd roared throughout the club. But our moment was short lived as I felt someone grab my face and kiss me. I was shocked to see Yana’s lips against mine, as I quickly pushed her away and looked back at Lapis. Her look of shock remained but her smile was gone. I could see something coming into her eyes, pain. Lapis ran off stage, and I tried to follow when Yana held onto my arm.

“Let me go!” I screamed.

“No Peridot I won’t lose to her again,” Yana screamed. As tears were starting to form in Yana’s eyes. I pulled my arm away from Yana who looked at me with pleading eyes begging me not to go.

“I was always her’s,” I said as I ran off towards the stage. Amethyst and the others we still on stage playing some of their other songs. I ducked backstage and looked around I saw the back door just close as I rushed over and ran out the door into the pouring rain. I could hear a faint sobbing just past the dumpster. “Lapis?” I slowly walked the dumpster and saw her curled up on top of a stool the staff uses on their breaks. She quickly wiped her face and looked at me again. “You’re really here.”

“Hi,” she said. Her beautiful eyes were now red and a little puffy and she was drenched to the bone shivering. “Sorry but … umm do I know you?” That kinda stung.

“You don’t remember?” I asked as I clutched my necklace.

“I just want to be sure. You’re forgetting I’ve never actually seen you before,” she said as she sniffled and gave me a soft smile. I took off my necklace and placed it in her hand.

“This proof enough?” I asked. She gasped as she looked down at the necklace and brushed her hand over it and closed her eyes. A smile come onto her face as she looked up to me. She was about to hug me but stopped herself and her smile slightly deflated.

“It’s really you Peridot. It’s so good to see you finally. How have you been? You know, I haven’t heard much of your music lately. What no more recitals and press conferences? Or are you too busy being Gem to have music under your name? ” Lapis asked as she held her hands behind her back. She turned away from me as I heard her barely say. “Or maybe to busy with your girlfriend I’m guessing.” she turned back to face me again and I could tell that it wasn’t the rain that made her face wet.

“Lapis,” I said as I reached out for her hand. She pulled back and turned away from me again.

“I mean I shouldn’t be surprised that you have a girlfriend. With how nice and funny you always were, or how you would always know what to do to make people feel better,” she said as she waved her hand around as she talked. “Always a sweet talker.” Once she had turned to face me all I could see was the hurt in her eyes.

“No that’s not what happened,” I said as I grabbed Lapis’s hand and put it on my face. “That wasn’t my girlfriend. That was … t-that’s my sister.” Lapis face changed to one of uncomfort. 

“Your sister?” She asked.

“Yes… Wait no that sounds bad. We’re not sister exactly. Well we are according to law, but we aren’t related. We just grew up and live in the same house together and her mom is my mom. No wait that still doesn’t sound right.” Oh god I need to stop rambling. I looked at Lapis who just looked straight up confused. I took in a deep breath, I need to try this again. 

“I was adopted remember, and who you saw was my adopted sister,” I said. “She’s not my girlfriend.” Lapis’s other hand drift up and cupped face with both her hands as she rested her forehead on mine and closed her eyes. 

“No one then?” she asked as her fingers traced around my face.

“Just a violinist I met by a lake when I was a kid,” I said. Her fingers stopped at my lips as she let out a small giggle.

“You’re exactly how I remember you,” she said as she opened her eyes and pulled me in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again comment if you like it or hate it. If you have any thoughts on it just don't be afraid rip the piece to shreds if you hate, I just ask that you say why you don't like it. Might continue it but don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave me a comment, if not then comment why. It really helps thanks.


End file.
